brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Artist Eileen and Ryan
Main Units Backstory Hi! My name is Yohanes and a newbie of making Fan-Made Units, I hope we can get along nicely! This is my 1st Fan-Made Units of EVENTS which is Valentine along with their story and such, let me introduce you to a man and woman named Ryan and Eileen, He was an ambitious young man who was so stuck up to the idea of him having club and a lady who was dreaming of being famous actress. After 4 years separated, both of them meet again but alas, everything is not what it seems. Stay tuned! This Unit is made by Yohanes567 7★ Eileen & Ryan: Artist Eileen and Ryan After separation, both of them continue living on for their dreams rather than the love they've planned before. Eileen working so hard in her upcoming film and she was so dedicated to it, and after few months of her work, she met another man who was later made her fell in love again. Ryan, on the other hand, still working as a pianist in the band until one day he was attracting some music producers and he was later recruited to another famous band. After 4 years of separation, Eileen already had a daughter with the man that she met in her recent career, while for her fame that she worked on for 4 years is already reaching the highest status in Edila Theater. Ryan was also finally collected enough money to start his own club and make his way to the top by buying one of the famous old jazz clubs and renovate it. The story was facing them to met in a sad possible ending, after 5 years of her career, Eileen and her husband celebrate their 1st anniversary by dining in the most exclusive place. While on the way, Eileen heard the familiar melody that she heard a long time ago but couldn't remember it, it's coming from the place where she's familiar with too. Eileen had an idea that they should celebrate their anniversary in there, but as they grew closer, her memories went back little by little and in the same place again he met her love again; Ryan. The sweet melodic jazz that was swinging and the tastiest drink suddenly became insipid to her taste, both of them are staring but in the end, he was leaving again. Eileen and her husband seating themselves in empty audience seats to watch some performance but suddenly as the performance grew closer to the ending, Ryan showed up. Ryan was called to deliver his song for the last act as the celebration of his grand opening of this Jazz Club, Ryan was actually shocked because this isn't a part of his plan, but nevertheless he still needs to go. Ryan began playing it with fast but suddenly his tempo began to slow as he realized, the woman that she loved was watching him. Suddenly but surely the melody of him began so slow and beginning to remember him in the way that he used to play this when they were kissing, flirting and holding hands, it's like the world belonged to them. They remember the dance, the scent, the way that both of them smiled, as the melody gets complex but sweetly sounded, they remember how they encouraging each other, they remember how sweet it is when they fell asleep on each other. As the music near the ending both of them shed tears, and at the end of it was, it seems their love was never meant to be, they returned to the harsh reality where they belonged right now. Before Eileen leaving that place, she looked back staring at Ryan, and he was nodding, it was like he was giving the bless for her and so she did to him. Last goodbye, but their hearts still can't forget their first love. Statistic Units: 7★ Eileen & Ryan: Artist Eileen and Ryan Stats 7★ Eileen & Ryan: Artist Eileen and Ryan Skills 7★ Eileen and Ryan: Artist Eileen and Ryan Leader Skill: Remembrance Performance 40% Boost to All Parameters, Hugely Boost BC and HC Efficacy & Boost Spark Damage. *''50% Boost to BC Efficacy and 70% HC Effectiveness, 100% Boost to Spark Damage'' Extra Skill: Two Broken Hearts Add Boost to BB Gauge Boost during Spark on BB for 3 turns & Add Gradually Heal HP on SBB for 3 turns. *''1 - 2 BC Fill during Spark, 3000 - 4000 HP Heal + 12%'' Brave Burst: Different Symphony 30 powerful Water and Fire attack on all foes (Consecutive uses boost damage), Considerably Boost Light and Dark Elemental Damage for 3 turns, Hugely Boost Spark Damage & Greatly Boost ATK for 3 turns. *''+100% Boost to multiplier per use up to 3x, 75% Boost Elemental Damage for Light and Dark, 80% Boost to Spark Damage, 150% Boost to ATK'' Super Brave Burst: Different Plays 35 powerful Water and Fire attack on all foes (Consecutive uses boost damage), Slightly Reduce Damage from Light and Dark for 2 turns, Hugely Boost DEF and REC for 3 turns & Greatly Heal HP. *''+100% Boost to multiplier per use up to 4x, 15% Damage Reduction to Light and Dark, 150% Boost to DEF and REC, 3000 - 3500 + 32% REC'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Last Goodbye Performance 40 massive Water and Fire on all foes, Enormously Boost Light and Dark Elemental Damage for 3 turns, Enormously Damage Reduction for Light and Dark for 2 turns & Enormously Boost Spark Damage and Heal for 3 turns. *''+10% Boost Damage per 1% HP Remaining; total 2000% damage multiplier, 300% Boost to Light and Dark Elemental, 100% Mitigation to Light and Dark, 300% Boost to Spark Damage and 99.990 - 99.999 + 12% REC'' Evolution Materials 7★ Eileen and Ryan: Artist Eileen and Ryan Evolves From: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A Evolves Into: Soulmate Eileen and Ryan How to Obtain To obtain them, you must clear certain amounts of mission milestone: *14th continuous Log-In *Clear Vortex: Actress's Story (Limited: Only in Feb) *Clear Vortex: Pianist's Story (Limited: Only in Feb) *Clear GQ: Tragic Performance (Limited: Only in Feb) *Clear Trial Strategy Zone: Tragic Aftermath (Limited: Only in Feb) Note: Tragic Aftermath give 7* Eileen and Ryan Units